Mon Prince
by Toruna Kimauzu
Summary: un chateau,un prince, une mystérieuse maladie, cette histoire et au moyen age des sorcier! EN PAUSE Miss Drary devient Toruna Kimauzu
1. La cité d'Avalon

**Auteur : Miss Drary**

**Titre : Mon Prince**

**Genre : Romance**

**Longueur : dépend si sa vous plait !**

**Résumé : univers alternatif alors je mélange des choses qui ne sont certainement pas ensemble, surtout du poing de vue de Drago**

**Personnage : HPDM, RWBZ, HGPP, SSSB mes couples préféré koi !**

**Attention : relation homosexuel entre homme**

**disclaimer les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling**

**Mon Prince**

**Chapitre 1 : La cité d'Avalon**

Le petit matin se levé, sur la plaine. Le soleil illuminant de toute sa splendeur, les verts pâturages, tout doucement la cité s'éveillée au rythme des villageois, perché sur mon arbre j'observé. Quoi ? le château d'Avalon cité des illustre roi, surnommé aussi la cité blanche, un pays sur une île relié à son allié le pays voisin par un pond de pierre.

Un immense château fait de pierre blanche, se dressait sur la colline entourait de sa cité prospère. Avalon fut toujours craint de ses ennemis, vaillant est courageux sont peuple étaient prés a brandir les armes pour défendre son roi, il possédé aussi une armée, ces escadrons était connue pour représenter les quatre éléments. Jamais un ennemi n'avait réussi ne serrasse que de pénétrer la cité. Une cité prospère ou je suis né il y a de cela 17 ans, fils de servante ma mère travailler au château, mon père lui savait soigner tout types de blessures, il était ce que la cour appelé, un médicomage.

La famille royale était la plus vénéré parmi tout les roi d'Avalon, le Roi était quelqu'un d'aimant, attentionné, il se soucié lui et sa famille, plus du sort des villageois que de leur propre personne, permettant au villageois même le plus pauvre de ne pas vivre dans la misère. Lui et la Reine descendais souvent se promener à pied dans la cité faisant la fierté des villageois, ce n'était pas le cas de leur fils. Je l'avais tout au plus vu 2 ou 3 fois. La première était sur sa jeune dragonne Avalonia couleur neige aux yeux de saphir, il y a dix ans elle était aussi grande que lui qui en avait 7. Il m'était apparu comme un ange, tout habillé de blanc.

Mais il y avait une ombre au décor, le jeune prince était atteint d'une mystérieuse maladie, que mon père n'arrivait à guérir. Alors que la première fois où je me rendais au château pour aider mon père à porter bon nombre de fiole, ce fut la seconde fois ou je le vis. Dans la plus haute tour, dans cette chambre si magnifiquement décoré de tenture d'émeraude, d'or et d'argent. Ce tenait mon prince terrasser d'une fièvre mystérieuse depuis sa naissance, il était blanc comme un linge est sembler tomber dans les abîmes de la mort à chacune de ses respirations.

Je rentri dans la chambre suivant mon père, le prince le salua ce qui m'avais étonné, puis m'avais regardé comme la plus merveilleuse chose qu'il est vu, mon père lui indiqua que j'étais son fils et lui cita mon nom, auquel il sourit amusé. Pendant que mon père ne cessait d'essayer de nouvel potion, je discuter assis sur le lit d'un prince, charmant, polie, et tellement beau. Au bout d'une heure mon père souffla d'exaspérations, il ne trouvait pas, tout ce qui maintenait envie le prince était un sort qu'il lui avait jeté à la naissance mais qui ne le rétablissait pas. Puis nous nous sommes dirigé vers la sorti. Dé lors j'essayer de revoir ce prince.

Etant enfants je venais souvent dans les cuisine voir si ma mère ne si trouvais pas, mais une fois je tentais d'aller voir le prince, malheureusement je me fîmes attrapé par un lord plus maléfique que jamais. Le conseiller du Roi, un sombre personnage du nom de Lord Voldemort.

Dés lors ma vie tranquille fut brisé, mon père fut assassiné par un sbire de ce Lord, Queudever, ma mère tomba malade de chagrin et succomba rapidement, la reine en fut plus que bouleversé, par la mort de sa servante tant aimé, le roi par son vieil amis décédé dans des conditions obscure. Ce fut mon parrain qui me recueilla. Ce jour la ma vie changea du tout au tout, je partit pour des contrait lointaine dont je n'avais jusque là jamais douté l'existence, il m'enseigna l'art des potions et de la médecine et comme mon père fut je devin un talentueux médicomage.

Et la je me tient sur cette arbre et j'observe le levé du soleil sur la cité que j'ai du quitté il y a dix ans de cela. Je m'appelle…

**- Drago descend de la !** hurla mon parrain

Ce chère parrain, à l'allure austère tout habillé de noir se nommé Severus Rogue mon maître en potions, le teint blanc, les cheveux noir. Je descendis de mon arbre et vit Blaise Zabini mon meilleur amis chevalier de Chambort il chevaucher bucky son hyppogriffe, Albus Dumbledore mon maître en médicomagie, et enfin Dame Pansy Parkinson qui avait quitté ses terres refusant d'épouser un vil aristocrate

**- La pause est terminé le château est en vue, ne traînons pas ! il nous faut encore traverser se vaste pont ! Claironna Severus**

Nous repartîmes en direction du dit château, autrefois j'étais quelqu'un d'aimant, de chaleur est souriant. Mais la vie ma rapidement fait comprendre qu'elle était injuste, ainsi je devins froid, orgueilleux, sarcastique, tout le contraire de ce que j'étais avant. Seul mes amis savais que sous ce masque se caché toujours l'autre moi. Trop profondément enfouie mais qui ne demandais qu'a être révéler.

Après une journée de cheval, nous fûmes aux portes de la citadelle. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous fîmes dévisager par les villageois. Il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas être courant devoir arriver un chevalier en armure d'or monté un hippogriffe, une Dame des plus coquette habillé de parure verte sur un sombrale qui était une sorte de cheval, un vieux sage appelé le Magicien blanc sur son phénix Fumseck, mon parrain surnommé le magicien noir qui se déplaçait sur une vipère nommé Vipera, et moi caché sous ma cape, capuchon mis ne laissant pas au loisir de voir mon visage, ma monture était de loin la plus éffrayante, Cerber, un Dragon noir comme la nuit, les yeux rouges sang, il était de nature meurtrière, indomptable, j'ai toujours était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher, il inspirer la peur.

Vous comprenez pourquoi les villageois se reculé à notre passage, mais je vis bien que leur attention était surtout tourné vers moi, après tout, j'était le seul à ne pas être visible. En tête de groupe je m'arrêtâmes. Ce fut quand je releva les yeux, quel se pétrifia sur place ainsi que ceux près d'elle. Un regard d'argent luisant

**- Qui est l'actuel Roi ?** Interrogeais-je une jeune femme

**- Le ….Roi…. James Potter. **Me répondit-elle

Je partis sans un regard et c'est à se moments là que je l'entendis, une vieille, très vielle femme m'avais reconnue et cette femme n'était autre que ma nourrisse, Pompom.

**- Par la barbe de merlin ! Un Malefoy ! Le jeune Drago !**

**- Que dit –tu la l'ancêtre, je croyait qu'il était tous mort assassiné ? **demanda un villageois

**- Je le croyais aussi, mais il n'y a aucun doute je ne connaissez qu'une seul famille possédant de tels yeux !**

**- Si tu dis vrai alors la situation changera peut être.**

Arrivé dans la cour du château nous nous fîmes cerné, nous ne nous sommes pas hasarder à admirer la cour de toute façon nous la reverrions sous peu. D'un sort nous réduisîmes nos montures en simples pendentifs vivants, et furent conduis au roi.

**A suivre….**

**Je mets se début de fic que j'ai écrite, les fautes ne sont pas corriger, mais avant je voudrais que vous me donniez votre avis, si vous penser que cela vous plaît. Ainsi je ne donnerai pas du travail en plus à ma béta.**

**Auquel cas elle vous plairez, je la ferai corriger bien entendu et la poursuivrez**

**Sinon, je l'enlèverai**

**j'ai aussi une autre fic : Mon Ange, c'est aussi un hpdm**

**bye bye a bientôt**


	2. Le Roi et La Reine

**Chapitre 2 : Le Roi et la Reine**

Nous furent conduis jusqu'à la salle du trône. Arrivé devant les immenses portes d'or et d'argent, un des gardes en poste revint nous voir.

**- Ses majestés le roi et la Reine vont vous recevoir, qui dois-je annoncer ?** S'exclama le garde

Après lui avoir cité nos noms, nous entrâmes dans la salle du trône…

Une somptueuse et immense salle aussi blanche et pure que les cieux. Une coupole vitrée au plafond illuminant la pièce durant le jour. Un tapis rouge aux broderies d'or allant de la porte jusqu'à l'estrade où était disposait trois trônes.

Durant notre avancé jusqu'à ceci, je fut émerveillé par les immenses colonnes d'ivoire sculpté soutenant le plafond lui-même habillé de fresque au couleur chatoyante représentant les cieux, signes que les dieux veillé sur leur personne. Le long des murs les statues des différents rois y était représenté.

La plus précieuse de toutes était loin d'être comparable aux autres. Atteignant le plafond, blanche au habits sculpté recouvert d'or, la main gauche sur l'épée couverte de pierre précieuse à la taille et la droite tendue vers l'avant, dessus une chouette au regard perçant derrière les trônes surplombent la salle de son regard, la déesse Athéna Symbole de la Sagesse et de la guerre veillé sur le château en temps que fondatrice de celui-ci.

La plus part des chandeliers accroché au plafond avait était allumer, une cheminé de part et d'autre de la pièce, éclairé et réchauffer la salle des profondeurs de la nuit tombante.

Arrivé devant le roi et la reine mes compagnons firent révérence, mais je m'absinthe de le faire au grand étonnement des convives, vil et lèches botte, qui trouvèrent en cela de nouveaux ragots à propager, et au grand amusement de ses majestés.

Blaise et Albus étaient situés à ma droite tandis que Severus et Pansy et à ma gauche. Tels un combats entre les ténèbres de la nuit et le soleil étincelant de leur être.

Le garde prit place près du roi et annonça les nouveaux venus, chacun à l'entente de leurs noms refirent révérence.

**- Messire le chevalier d'or de Chambort, Blaise Zabini**

**- Messire le Sage, magicien blanc, Albus Dumbledore**

**- Messire le magicien noir, maître en potions, Severus Rogue**

**- Dame, Pansy Parkinson, comtesse de fontainebleau**

**- Messi……**

Je coupi la parole garde m'annonçant moi-même

**- Messire le médicomage, je me nomme Drago Malfoy pour vous servir !** Dis-je en m'inclinant après avoir abaisser l'étole découvrant mon visage aux yeux de tous

Je vis la Reine et le Roi arrondirent leur regard, passant d'une illusion incertaine à l'espérance que je puisse avoir survécu la plus profonde.

Je devais incroyablement leur ressembler.

La Reine Lily se leva brusquement et vin à ma rencontre me serrer dans ses bras, pleurant de larmes de joie mal contenue, apaisement à son cœur meurtrit depuis des années par la disparition de sa dame de compagnie.

Le roi à son tour vint me saluer, me souriant d'un regard d'espoir et la main sur l'épaule comme le ferai un père envers son fils.

Cette pensé ayant traversé esprit je m'aperçu alors que le prince n'était point présent et je sentit en moi une tristesse grandissante à la moindre pensée que celui-ci n'es pas survécu jusqu'à mon retour.

Le Roi congédia ses convives et nous le suivirent dans un petit salon adjacent mais hautement privé.

**- Alors Drago que nous vaut ton retour au pays ?** Demanda le roi en se plongeant dans un fauteuil des plus moelleux. Les autres en faisant de même

**- Je suis venu guérir le prince.**

**- C'est vrai ma petite panthère va guérir ?** Demanda la reine pleine d'espoir

**- Je n'ai pas de remède encore, il faut que je l'examine vos majestés**

**- Par le ciel je t'en conjure Drago appelle nous James et Lily, nous étions les meilleures amis de tes parents !** S'indigna Le roi

**- Il a raison de faire cela, il ne vous connaît pas et nous non plus !** Claironna Severus

**- Ah la barbe Severus, si tu continu de te comporter comme cela je t'enferme dans les cachots pour avoir enlevé Drago et nous avoir cacher qu'il était envie !** Tonna Le roi

Severus se sentit soudain mal, c'et vrai qu'il connaissait déjà le roi, il venait souvent au château avec Lucius, même s'il était amis, il n'en demeurais pas moins qu'il ne le porté pas dans son cœur plus que cela. Malheureusement pour lui il vit le sourire sadique du roi et compris que celui-ci allez continué de s'amuser avec lui comme lorsqu'il était prince.

Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent de lassitude, il jouait toujours les froids mais il était sensible quand même.

Dumbledore coupa le silence

**- Je trouve que cela est une bonne idée ma foi James si vous le permettez.** Dit il en caressant le mini Fumseck dans sa main.

**- Bien sur voyons vous êtes des amis !**

**- En se qui concerne d'examiner ma panthère, je te souhaite bien du courage.** Soupira Lily

**- Pourquoi cela ?**

**- La seul personne à avoir droit de le toucher et Ava, même moi sa propre mère, il refuse que je le touche !** Commença à pleurer la reine.

**- Qui est Ava ?** Demanda méchamment Drago

**- Ava est la garde du corps de Harry, elle est en permanence avec lui, manger, le bain, dormir…**James souria ainsi le fils de son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de son fils lorsqu'il était petit et il l'était toujours

Avait-il bien entendue ?! Son prince le tromper avec une femme ! Enfin tromper il n'était pas ensemble, il ne s'était pas vue depuis l'age de sept ans, il ne connaissait que son prénom, il…OUI BON D'ACCORD !! Ce n'était pas son prince, quel idiot de s'être éprit de lui. Mais tous cela changerait bientôt, et il se vengerait que cette femme le voit nu. Et il comptait bien commencer se soir lors du dîner.

Pendant que James batailler du regard avec Severus pour changer de sujet, Drago tenté de contrôler son parrain s'il ne voulait pas que dés leur arriver il soit jeté dans le donjon.

**- Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressants a voir au château ?** Demanda Blaise pour distraire Lily de son chagrin

**- Ma foi la cité Arcane vaut le détour**. Affirma la reine en essuyant ses yeux

**- La cité Arcane ?** S'étonna Pansy. **Il y a une autre cité dans la cité d'Avalon ?**

**- Non ! C'est une partie importante de la cité ! Je pense que pour vous Blaise, Mr Weasley devrait vous intéresser**

**- Qui est ce ?**

**- Notre maître épéiste**

La poisse, un maître, encore un gros benné qui jette des ordres et à travers fatigué du peu de chose qu'il fait. Il soupira, arrachant un sourire à la reine

**- Pour vous Pansy, Miss Granger, notre bibliothécaire, conviendrai parfaitement **

Elle aussi soupira, tout le monde croyait qu'elle avait une tête à bouquin ou quoi ? Bon c'est vrai j'aime la lecture mais quand même pas au point de vouloir rester enfermé avec une vielle chouette ! La aussi la reine décrocha un sourire

**- Pour vous Albus, une de vos vieilles connaissances sera ravi de vous revoir, Severus aura une surprise de taille et pour Drago du fil à retordre**, souria telle mutine

Bref avec ce que leur réservé la cité ils ne sont pas au bout leur surprise pensa Lily

Le silence revint et Drago en profitât

**- Au sujet de prince, j'aimerai avoir carte blanche.**

**- Quel genre de carte blanche ?** Demanda durement James qui voulait reprendre le contrôle de la situation de toute à l'heure.

Drago en fut surpris il y deux minutes il était charmant et voilà qu'il craché des flammes dès que l'on parlait de son fils.

**- Pour le soigner, j'ais mes méthodes et j'aimerais que vous n'interveniez pas ainsi que les gardes, même si cela pourrait vous choquer.**

**- Accordé !** Clama la reine

**- Quoi mes je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir ma douce, qui sait ce qu'il lui fera ? **S'indigna le roi

**- Amour, je veux que mon bébé ait une vie normale, alors qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il veut !**

**- Mais…**pleurnicha faussement le roi

**- Et puis ma panthère à du répondant à revendre !**

Tous soupirèrent, allez savoir qui gouverné se pays, le roi ou la reine ?

Une servante entra et s'inclina, interrompant la discussion.

**- Le dîné est servis ? Si ces altesses veulent bien me suivre.**

**- Nous te suivons Winky ! **Claironna joyeusement James

Enfin le dîner, moments tant attendue, je vais revoir mon prince…

**A suivre….**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER !!

**Auteur :** alors ?

**Drago :** je vais te tuer ! Pourquoi mon amour est avec cette Ava et pis c'est qui d'abord celle-la ?

**Auteur :** un très gros problème pour toi ! (Sourit)

**Silence…..**

**Severus :** c'est moi ou il fait super chaud ici ?

**Auteur : **Harry ça va pas ? Calme toi

**Harry :** (mode torche vivante activé) ON PEUT SAVOIR SE QUE CETTE FOUINE FOU LA ????!!! Faut toujours qu'il pointe son cul d'aristocrate !

**Drago :** tu sait ce qu'il dit mon cul ?

**Harry :** qu'il va bientôt se faire baiser par un con !

**Drago **: OUI ! PAR TOI !!

**Harry :** ah c'est dégueulasse, AVA ON SE CASSE D'ICI et vite je veut un câlin

**Ava :** j'arrive ! (Tout sourire) ta perdu blondinet !

**Drago :** grrrhh !! Je vais me la faire cette conne !

**Auteur :** on se calme de toute façon c'est moi qui dirige la fic !

**Drago :** (avance langoureusement vers l'auteur) et c'est moi ton préféré ?

**Auteur :** kya ! trop kawai les blond !

**Harry :** une review pour me soutenir ! Pitié je veux savoir la suite de l'histoire, je ne veut pas finir avec cette être antipathique !

**Drago : **tu s'est qu'il te dit l'être antipathique !

**Harry :** kyaaaaaaaaa, ne m'approche pas !

**Auteur :** dé-ses-pé-rent…reviews

j'ai vu dans les review que vous n'aimez pas Ava, ba pourquoi ? (vous savez même pas qui c'est )

très cher reviwer votre intuition es très perspicace !

allez je retourne a l'écriture de mon chap 3! bisous bisous


End file.
